


The Weight of Water

by only_more_love



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode filler ficlet for Blink. Mac & Stella friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Water

**Title:** The Weight of Water  **  
Characters:** Stella Bonasera, Mac Taylor  **  
Word Count:** 123  
 **Summary:** This is an episode filler ficlet for 1x1: Blink. (Mac/Stella friendship.)  
 **Feedback**  is always appreciated. Thank you.  
 **Disclaimer:** _CSI: NY_ and its characters belong to CBS, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Weight of Water**

Mac admits he isn't sleeping.

Later, when Stella asks him if the husband got to him, he just stares back at her with opaque eyes and tells her he's going to the hospital.

She stands in the hallway at Angel of Mercy and watches him through the half-drawn curtains surrounding the bed of the poor woman trapped in her body. Head and shoulders bow with the weight of his loss, and Stella wishes she could help him carry it – that he would let her.

Mac's grief is a heavy curtain Stella wants to part, but as she swallows against the sudden tightness in her throat, she realizes he's allowed a comatose woman to see more of him than he'll let her see.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not new to writing fanfic, but I am new to  _CSI: NY_  fic – and to the show in general. In fact, I just watched the first episode last night. If anything in this ficlet seems "off," it might be because I'm only going off the first ep. So please feel free to share constructive criticism with me.

It's too early to tell if I ship anyone on the show, and I don't know if I'll write more fic as I get caught up on the seasons, but while watching Blink I was struck by Stella and Mac's friendship – and Mac's sadness over Claire's death.

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
